Alvin's Journal
by Pixie Heart1
Summary: What girl does Alvin like? Will he win her heart?


Alvin's Journal

Tuesday June 13, 1980

Dear Journal,

I don't know why Dave gave this to me but, he said something like "This way you can give out your personal feelings. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!" Anyway we are going to the Star Hotel to stay, for a break from our tour. Just thinking of all the mischief I could cause is so cool like Soap bombs in the pool or food fights in the kitchen. Oh, this will be fun!

-_Alvin Seville_

Thursday May 16, 1982

Dear Journal,

Sorry it has been so long but, I kind of lost you. Anyway The Chipettes are our backup band and it is so fun. Wait sorry you don't know who the Chipettes are. They are 3 girl chipmunks we met at the star about 2 years ago. They were singing there for money. Any who, I persuaded them, with my good looks and charm, to come with us to L.A. Brittney, the lead sing is like in love with the color pink and herself. Jeanette is a total klutz and nerd her favorite color is Purple. Then there is Eleanor she is sporty and fat she loves to cook and her favorite color is green. Any way there a pretty good band just not as good as mine.

-_Alvin Seville_

Monday, September 11 1988

Dear Journal,

I am now starting my junior year of High School. Awesome Right! Today was the first day, but it wasn't the best one I had. First I forgot to write that S.A. over the summer for Language Arts. Then I had PRIDE it is a stupid program about responsibility, and Integrity and organization. We have this stupid binder check every

Fart-head week. Third period I have science we went over rules. Fourth period was Chorus they did scales all day. Then lunch finally I was starved. I had two hamburgers and a smoothie. Then gym we did baseball but I had all the girls on my team including Simon. In Math we got homework on multiplying fractions and in geography we had a lecture about Russia. The only thing good about the day was seeing Brittney in detention. We both were talking too much in class. I haven't seen her in such a long time she had to go back to Australia to renew her green pass or something. During lunch though I spilled some water on her. Oops.

-_Alvin Seville_

Friday September 15, 1988

Dear Journal,

I don't know why but I always want to talk to Brittney and I get this fuzzy feeling in my stomach when I am around her. I am constantly Aiming and texting her. Even in class that's why we got in trouble today and got detention again. Then Dave yelled at me. About how could I be that irresponsible? How Lame right? Right.

Anyway it's getting late g2g (Got to Go)

-_Alvin Seville_

Monday October 2, 1988

Dear journal,

My Stomach aches not because I ate candy in fact I didn't eat anything today! I'm going to ask Simon why I fell this way. Talk to yah later.

-_Alvin Seville_

"_**Simon, I have this really odd feeling in my stomach like butterflies are attaching me. Do you know why I'm feeling this way?" "Well Alvin," Simon started talking fast "You have a deviated symptom in you lower appendix this will make your feet and hands turn green, your face will turn blue, and your skin will slowly peel away!" "What?" "You're going to die." Alvin's face dropped "How long do I have to live?" Simon chuckled "I'm kidding, Alvin, you have a crush."**_

Monday October 2, 1988 Later

Dear Journal,

What am I going to do? Simon is telling me I have a crush but who? Who would I like? Who do I know that I would like? AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! I have to figure this out! I know, I could go up to every girl in school and kiss her if my stomach fells weird again I'll know I like her. That will work. I'll go do that tomorrow.

-_Alvin Seville_

Friday October 6, 1988

Dear journal,

Who have I missed? I have done Anna, Asia, April, Alley, Addie, Barbra, Bailey, Beatrice, Catherine, Carly, Cali, Colleen, Dana, Eliot, Greta, Gertrude, Gina, Gene, Helga, Helena, Hailey, Herriot, Ingrid, Janice, Julia, Jane, Katie, Kelsey, Lucy ect. This is not working.

-_Alvin Seville_

Friday October 13 1988

Dear Journal,

I saw Brittney at school today, and she kissed Calvin Klein the 3erd (More like nerd). Now I know who I like but she is taken. My life is ruined!_ ..._wait I've got an idea we'll have a war over Brittney, and I will win!

-_Alvin Seville_

"_**Excuse me, Britt?" Alvin said "Yes, Alvin" Brittney said as she turned with a large smile on her face, to Alvin she looked like an angle. "Um Britt, I kind of like you and…I was kinda wondering if you might like me too." "Of course I like you, Alvin…" Alvin smiled a great big smile "you're my best friend. Gosh you should know that by now." She answered in a teasing tone. His face dropped "I meant like, like you." Her face dropped as well with sadness and guilt "Alvin I have a boyfriend" a sly smile crossed his face, "I know, that is why I'm challenging him to a duel" "who to a duel" said Calvin**_

_**Alvin took a deep breath, gulped and replied "You, Calvin I challenge you to a duel" Calvin got a confused look on his freckled face and lost the twinkle in his bright eyes that looked like grass on a sunny day. "Over what?" Alvin was starting to get annoyed and a little frightened. "Over Brittney." "Britt. are you all right with this." Calvin asked both boys turned to her. She was leaning on the lockers. A look of sympathy and deep thought filled her face. "Well I like both of you very much, and though I don't like being a prize to be won!" she looked at Alvin with a teasing and slightly angry disposition. "But this might help me figure out who I truly like, if it is either of you." she said she looked down to avoid the boys shocked expression about the fraise "if it is either of you" instead of her shoes she saw the books in our hands. "Anyway I got to get to class." She walked of to her biology class, silently, with her eyes to the ground. Calvin turned to Alvin who was watching where she had walked and wondering why she was in such a sad state. "Alvin, what's the first battle?" Calvin questioned "Um, How about football first person with 5 points win! There are 7 challenges. We'll have one every day." Alvin replied still looking where Brittney left. **_

_**October 16, 1998**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**You're probably wondering what happened last few days. Calvin won football, but then I won singing and basketball. The next few challenges are romance, being polite, fashion, trivia of the Chipettes, and a personality quiz. Then Brittney will pick who she likes the best with her sisters and her best friend Sam. Sam is really random, one day she'll be really pretty, the next day she'll be punk, then sporty, then sloppy. She can make hair go every different way even standing strait up on the top of her head. The reason Brittney likes her is cause she is great at fashion (though she doesn't show it), Acting, singing, dancing, and is on honor roll with Simon and Jeanette, and culinary class with Ellie and Theo. I don't like her very much though she is good at everything but sports, yet if she wanted to she could beat up every guy in the 8**__**th**__** grade. She is funny to watch since she is constantly changing but she thinks I'm scum so if I lose she will be the reason why. She is Miss. Perfect so she'll vote for the rich and cute guy that makes every girl swoon over him (Simon is making me write one word of the day every day or he takes away my skateboard. Today's is swoon)**_

-_Alvin Seville_

"_**Okay, everyone the competition is over" said Sam into a microphone "Now we will deliberate who is the winner, while your waiting here is some music" she played a CD with all of the Chipettes song. The large crowd that gathered to watch the decision of Brittney Miller started to dance. The 4 girls went up to the Chipettes old tree house and started to talk. Jeanette and Ellie were sitting on the floor while Brittney was pacing nervously. Sam looked out the window instead and said "So Britt, which heart you going to break?" "I going to try not to break either's" Brittney replied**_

_**~*~ **_

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Alvin was about to have a panic attack when Calvin came up to him, "Good luck dude." Alvin was stunned "w…what di…id y..you say" Alvin stuttered "I hope you win" Calvin said with a smile on his face "Why?" Alvin was extremely confused. "Because I figured out that I liked someone else"**_

"_**Who?" "Sam" Alvin gagged. Simon walked up "Alvin you are so immature." Sam walked on stage "And now the moment you are all waiting for… A very big moment in our lives... The biggest we have come to meet maybe ever before… Or it could be the smallest… It depends on your point of view…" "Sam, just get to it" A random person screamed from the crowd. "O.K. Gees, Don't get your knickerbockers in a twist, Grandpa" "And The winner is… " She Clears her throat and takes out a pink envelope "Calvin Klein… pack your stuff 'cause Alvin Seville Wins!" Brittney walks over to Alvin wall a slow song starts.**_

_Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright.  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you._

Only you can make this change in me,  
for it's true, you are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand,  
I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you.

every time she walks by I can't stop staring  
hooked on her looks and that smile that she's wearing  
she looks at me and I freeze, I can't go on  
unless it's with you girl, cause you are the one, i got  
so much to give, long as i live you're my only  
one thing I cant stand's the thought of you lonely, so  
open up your eyes, realize my love is true  
and it's meant for o-only you

Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you,  
Only you 

"_**I Love you Alvin" "I love you too"**_


End file.
